My One And Only
by fearless.forever13
Summary: Bella has been with Emmett for a year. They decide to stay home one day and spend some time together. How will Bella react when Emmett wants to take there relationship to a whole other level. Containing sexual theme.


**(Chap 1)**

**I was laying on the bed with my true love Emmett in his huge king size bed. **

**We had both decided to skip school today, even though it was pouring it down outside in the small town of Forks, and it was safe for Emmett to go out, we decided to stay home.**

**I knew that something was different about Emmett today. He seemed more persistent and obvious with his actions. All the Cullen's knew that Emmett was a very open guy but he tried to turn it down for me as we were complete opposites. I guess it's true that opposites attract then I thought to myself.**

**It was this very day that Emmett wanted to confront me about something, and I could guess exactly what it was that he was going to ask.**

**I suddenly snapped out of my thought when I felt Emmett's hand slowly stroked up and down my waist. As Emmett was a vampire and I a human, we both knew that there were many risks if we went any further.**

**Every so often Emmett's hand would move a little too far down and I felt all the blood rush to my face again. I could hear him snigger when he saw my cheeks flush. I slowly lifted my eyes to be caught be his golden eyes staring back down at me. **

**(Flashback)**

**I woke early that morning to the sound of Charlie shutting the front door to leave for work. I slowly slid down my duvet and walked over to the window just in time to see Charlie drive away.**

**I turned my head to look over at my clock on the bedside table. Instead of seeing the flashing yellow digits I was met by some golden eyes looking down at me.**

**Emmett had gone on a two day hunting trip with Edward and Jasper. Alice had invited me over for a girl's night with her and Rosalie but I decided that that would be worse that spending the weekend by myself.**

**I was suddenly broken from my thoughts by Emmett lifting me into he arms and pressing me into his chest.**

"**I missed you Bella" I felt the corners of my mouth turn into a smile as he pulled me in to kiss him. Our lips moved together like we were made for each other. I pulled back after a few minutes worrying about morning breath. Emmett pulled my favorite goofy smile then put me back down.**

**We walked hand in hand down to the kitchen. I could constantly feel his eyes watching me. **

**Once we had made our way to the kitchen, Emmett sat down in Charlie's place and watch me eat an apple and a slice of toast. **

"**You do realize how early it is". I looked out of the kitchen window just to see blackness. I looked around the kitchen just to see shapes and dim colors. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I could maybe have carried on this way.**

"**How come you go hear so early, I mean your normally late" I put on a cheeky smile at the end of my sentence so that it didn't see so harsh. **

"**Well Alice predicted that you would be waking up just as Charlie left, so I thought that I would come and surprise you. Did it work"? It felt like me heart had stopped when the rising sun reflected a gleam of light into Emmett's eyes making them glisten like there were a thousand crystals in crested in them. Then I realized that I probably should close my mouth and lean back a bit and actually answer him.**

"**Oh um, yes it did" A small smile lit his face up. I loved it when he did that.**

**Once I had finished my breakfast and put all the plates into the dishwasher I turned my head to look back out of the window to see the rain starting to seep through the clouds. **

"**Do you really want to go to school today? I mean, as we have been away from each other for so long I was thinking that we could spend the day together". I turned to see Emmett standing holding the keys to his Jeep.**

"**Let me get changed first. I can't turn up looking the state that I am". Running up the stairs I quickly turned to see Emmett watch me as he stepped out into the rain. **

**After about ten minutes I quickly made my way out to his Jeep to fine Emmett waiting in the rain with the door open. **

"**You gonna get in then" I realized that I was standing there in the pouring rain staring like a idiot at him. Emmett was never one for all of the mushy open door thing, so this surprised me. A LOT.**


End file.
